A rooks decisions
by Axel 4-1
Summary: A greenhorn army photographer in a faith so cliché and overdone gets sent to a different universe where life just gets more difficult for the lazy soldier. First story, if I get a good reception I might add a second chapter and continue the story or whatever.


The Everfree forest is where we find ourselves, a mystical yet dangerous place to those without knowledge of its surrounding and unique dangers. I wish I would've land somewhere else like I don't know a town at least? Sure I might get a bit of a reaction that might end me up in a similar situation keyword here being 'might'. It would be a helluva lot better than running through here for my life being chased by a pack of Timber wolves, of all the days to get a crap mission and for it to be my first? Total bullshit on conveniences part. I guess should explain what happened but I can't really do that right at this moment because I might die an Oakley death.  
"Can't you asses find someone else to mess with!?". I yell back at the literal team name racing after me, I think they're going faster due to that. Well fuck I know people tell me to shut up once in a while back at school but damn does it show the results of my ways.  
'There has gotta be a way outta here, I swear it is like I'm running in a circle of something." I think rather tiredly. I really should've trained more in cardio but no you had to focus on other things like when the next season of mlp was going to come out and make over thought theories for the show.'perhaps I should yell for help, a plot device myth save me in the end or realist standards will kick me hard in the face.' I thought then realize I have no other contingency plan so why not?"HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE, WHERE IS MY HELP YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! I'm not dying like this!" I yell at the top of my lungs which would surely slow me down.  
I'm sure many of you are wondering why not just shoot the bastards and be in your merry way to another deathtrap that would surely kill me? We'll ya see me in my everlasting wisdom out my weapon down somewhere in here and inconveniently the wolves were calling for flesh not even 20 feet away from me when I landed in this twisted ass of a place.'fate sure loves to kick me in the ass sometimes, or this could be a mean karma bomb on me for my past mistakes I've gotten away with?...nah Karmas full of bullshit anyway and exist for fictional in my opinion.'.  
And now I end up running like a madman hopped up drugs in a place I really should call total bullshit on. I tripped on a tropes included branch out the ground and actually flip and do a little roll towards the ground, son of a bitch why did this happen to me? As I lay there on the ground thinking of how bullshit my luck is the three dangers get into my view and start to circle me thinking who's going to get first bite. Nope nah fuck that, I might be an Army photographer but I'm damn well not going to go out like a little bitch. Thanks to me over ridden thinking I remember I still have my sidearm and draw it quickly along with my survival knife and quickly point my sidearm at one of wolves while looking around at th others.  
"Come on." I said rather quietly as if I'm waiting for them to attack.  
One who was going behind me plans to blindsided me rushes at me but stops as a bullet impacts his left eyeless hole and collapses quickly and some kinda of green smoke disappears into the forest. "First blood!" I say before focusing at the other two who seems rather shocked by this but then shakes it off and rushes me and at which I quickly level my gun at them and fire a couple of shots a them which most miss until one hit one on the hind leg and fall quickly but doesn't collapse. My gun is clicking to tell me it's empty to at which I toss aside and brandish my knife to slash at the now leaping timber wolf and manage to smash it down off course into the ground at which I capitalize by jumping at it and stabbing a bit recklessly into its head and wait for it to collapse. After about 10 seconds of serial killer actions it collapses and at which I breathe tiredly and say "another bites the dust, or in this case knife."  
Due to my focus being lax that I forgot about the third one to who was silently stalking up to me and licking its lipless lips and then jumps at me from behind and pins me to the ground. I scrambled Ito a turnaround just in time to stop its maws from gnawing on my head like a melon.  
"You sneaky bastard, how did I forget about you?!" I say rather quickly while holding it from me and then kicking it off me. I quickly got up and started running like a man after picking up my sidearm. I ran fast and surprisingly found an exit in the foliage and dive rolled out. I got up out of the roll and rushed to the nearest settlement I see and ran like a man on the lam. I look back to see that the wolf was catching up to me and ran even faster into the town not noticing the eyes watching me approach.  
"Oh fuck me sideways I forgot where I was again." I say rather dejectedly  
Because right in front of me was none other than Ponyville and a surprised looking anthropomorphic Mane six with Spike looking at me and the timber-wolf.  
"woohoo a new traveler! I wonder if he likes to party!" Said a rather exuberant pink pony.  
Goddamnit pinkie pie!  
chapter End!-  
Author here! If you think that was good I might add a second chapter. That's all up to you guys and gals. This is Axel 4-1 signing off!


End file.
